Jail Birds
by Hoshigaki Kisame
Summary: This takes place after the camping episode, when Katie is voted off. But When Sadie quits to be with her friend, Chris needs a replacement camper. But what happens when the replacement is a girl from Duncan's past? the usual pairings, but Duncan x OC. R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Total Drama Island

**I do not own Total Drama Island.** **You Give Love a Bad Name is owned and written by Bon Jovi.**

--

"That's IT!!" Sadie yelled at Chris. "I can't take it anymore!! I can't _live_ without Katie! I Quit!!"

"_I quit…" _The words echoed through everyone's skulls. Is that possible? Can you quit Total Drama Island? Everyone at the campfire was totally shocked. Katie was just voted off. Can two people be taken off on the same night? They didn't know what to say…

"Well…" Chris broke the silence. "You can quit, but that means both of you crazies are leaving."

"I don't care!!" Sadie yelled. "Just take me to the dock!"

"ooh!" Katie hugged her best friend. "You would do that for me?"

"Yes Katie. And I AM!!"

_**OOOOO**_

Cook walked the two girls to the Dock of Shame and sailed them off in the Boat of Losers, never to return again. Everyone else was just standing there watching Katie and Sadie float off.

"This is crazy!" Courtney yelled. "We lost two members in one night! We'll never win now! Duncan, what are we going to do?"

"Ya know, Princess? I don't really care. I'm _glad_ those two weirdos are gone…" Duncan said slowly, glaring at the dock.

"Well Courtney, if you're so worried, we'll need a replacement then…." Chris responded.

_**OOOOO**_

It was the next day. The Killer Bass waited at the Dock of Shame for the boat to come in with their new camper.

"What's taking them so long?" Courtney asked impatiently. "This person is wasting my precious time, and they better be GOOD!"

"Gosh, man…" Harold responded. "Harsh…"

"Just be patient… they'll be here soon." DJ said.

With all the commotion, the team didn't see the boat arrive at the dock until they heard it. Or, the person on it.

"Shout through the heart, cuz you're too late! You give lo-o-ove a BAD name!" a voice called out from the boat. The voice was feminine, obviously owned by a girl, but was rough and harsh, and if you listened hard enough, it actually sounded like Bon Jovi. This girl sounded like a great singer.

The campers were just standing there, wondering what they should do. Should they tell the girl to stop? Turn around? Get off the damn boat already? They didn't know what to do. They were confused, but Duncan was just staring, awestruck.

"Oh my God…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my God…" Duncan ran up to the edge of the dock by the boat and turned the girl around

"Oh my God…" Duncan ran up to the edge of the dock by the boat and turned the girl around. They both gasped.

The girl had hip-length black hair with dark blue streaks all the way down it. She had black nail polish gracing her long fingers along with a silver and ruby ring. Her jeans seemed a tad too tight, and were torn off a little above the ankles. But this was covered with black army boots that came up to mid-thigh. Her deep purple long sleeved shirt had a square-neck, and was also torn at the elbows and four inches above the waist, revealing a pierced belly button. Her eyebrows had a bar each, plus a stud in her nose and a lip ring. Her ears had bars and large rings, plus multiple other piercings not visible at first glance.

Duncan was scanning her up and down; to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, but he was interrupted by Chris and Courtney.

"Duncan, who is this? Do you know her?" Courtney snapped at the delinquent, who responded with a death glare.

Duncan was about to retort with a smart comment, but was cut off by Chris grabbing the girl's shoulder.

"Killer Bass, meet your new teammate, Josephine!" Chris said, introducing her to her team.

"Please. Jo, if you will?" Jo said with a faint Brooklyn accent that she didn't seem to have when she was singing.

"Jo, whatever…" Chris retorted. "She's your new teammate replacing Sadie for the rest of the season!"

"Okay wait, I know this one…" Jo was looking around at the members on the dock. "I've been watching this show for a while back home in New York, so I'll see if I can name you guys…" She looked around at her peers.

"You!" She pointed a slender finger at Bridgette. "You're Bridgette, the surfer chick!" Bridgette was a bit taken aback, but smiled.

"Smart." She said. Jo continued to name her fellow campers, but stopped when she got to Courtney.

"You… you're Courtney… You like Duncan, don't you?" Duncan and Courtney were taken both taken aback. Jo smiled a evil laughing grin.

"Well… I-I…" Courtney stammered back a response.

"Don't worry about it. Me and Duncan, we grew up together." She put a befriending arm around Duncan's neck. The delinquent teen smiled sheepishly. "He was like my partner in crime! We did everything together!" Courtney looked a bit confused, but more angry.

"What? So you _do_ know her, Duncan?!"

"Never said I didn't…" He said back.

"But she's your best friend! Why didn't you tell me about her!?"

"You never asked about my juvi friends! Or my friends at all for that matter!!" This looked like it was going to take a while. Jo, though brought up most of her life in juvi, didn't want them to be fighting. At least not of TV.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" she said, putting her arms in between the teens, trying to break the two apart. "Stop fighting! We're being filmed for God's sake!"

The 'being filmed' part quickly brought Duncan and Courtney's fighting to a sudden halt.

"Now," Jo said, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Courtney, can you show me to my room? I know, the cabins, but where are they?" Courtney was happy to help, because it got Duncan out of her hair. She led the way. As they were leaving up the hill away from the docks, Jo turned around and said, "See you later, Duncan-kun!" and followed Courtney to the cabins.

Duncan smiled a weak smile, and was left at the dock looking on. "B-bye Jo…" The rest of the team just looked back and forth between the long gone singer, and Duncan, standing on weak knees.


	3. Chapter 3

Jo has just arrived, and had made friends easily, but some people were still afraid of her. Heather, of course, automatically hated her. Courtney, she had some suspicions. But this chapter is not about that. This chapter, my dear reader, is about our good friend Duncan.

(Idonotowntotaldramaislanditbelongstotheirrightfulowner)

--

Duncan lay awake in bed. Thoughts poured through his open mind. He wanted to go into the girls' cabin and question Jo until he got his facts straight. But he couldn't because,

A) He would be classified from then on as a perv, B) He would get pummeled by girls, classifying him as a wimp, and C) he might get kicked off the show for raping or something. Hey, with Chris in charge, who knows what might happen next?!

All of this frustration building up inside of him gave him a type of insomnia for the night. It was making him angry. He needed to cool down.

"_I'm gonna go for a walk_" He thought to himself, as he got out of bed and quickly changed into some clothes. He exited his cabin door silently, from the multiple practices at escaping from his cell at juvi. He sat down on the porch in front of the cabin, enjoying the cool breeze of the night.

Suddenly, he heard a slight squeak. The door of the girls' cabin was opening up. Duncan quickly dashed away from the cabins and down the hill toward the docks. Once he was far enough away, he sat down on the sandy beach of the island, and relaxed for a short while.

While he was enjoying the night alone, he heard some feet come up behind him, he turned around, just in time to see a silhouette of a figure running down the hill toward him, gaining speed quickly.

Duncan was tired, so he did not get up fast enough to evade the running silhouette. The person's foot, somehow, caught onto a stone on the hill as they were running. A three quarters of the way down, they tripped, and somersaulted their way down to Duncan, who was sitting there stupidly. He closed his eyes.

"OOPH!" The figure landed on top of Duncan with a loud thud. The person groaned a sigh of pain. Duncan opened his eyes to see what idiot was on top of him. Because it was dark, he didn't get a good look, but he noticed gleams of silver of their face, and they smelled faintly of smoke.

"J-Jo?"

--

Okay, I've gotten so many reviews about this, so I'm telling you now. This is a Duncan/Jo story! It's just; Duncan/Courtney isn't my favorite pairing… I'm sorry to disappoint everyone, and this would totally end my popularity on this site (if I have any at all). C'mon. It's not that bad, is it? No seriously, is it? Tell me if my story's good or not, people!


	4. Chapter 4

This is mostly just conversation between Jo and Duncan

This is mostly just conversation between Jo and Duncan. I'm gonna use some TDI lines in here, so I DON'T OWN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!

--

"H-hi Duncan…" Jo whispered to the boy that she was on top of.

"JO!" Duncan pushed the girl off of him. "What are you doing here?" They both sat up on the beach.

"Someone stole my gun."

"Your piercing gun? You brought that here?!"

"Yeah. But someone took it, and I heard someone open their door, and I went out after them."

"Me."

Yes, you. But you started running, and, considering I thought you stole it, I chased after you."

"I wouldn't steal your gun!"

"I didn't know it was you, stupid!! But then I fell on a rock or root or something, and I fell on top of you. Sorry about that…"

"Not a problem. I don't mind you on top of me." Duncan joked, pervertatly. Jo rolled her eyes at the boy.

"No seriously. I don't."

"Perv!"

"I know." Duncan said, smiling. Suddenly, he lowered his voice, become more serious. "But, I need to ask you a question. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you come here?"

"Because I was chosen. We signed up together, but you got picked. I was saved for backup. Coincidence, I guess?"

"Yeah…" The two were quiet for a moment.

"So… you wanna make out?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "Lets go back to bed." They started walking back to the cabins.

"Ok. Mine or yours?"

She looked indecisive for a moment. "Yours?"

"Seriously?!"

"No. Now got to bed."


End file.
